<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under the summer sun with you by sunshineforthesoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671191">under the summer sun with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineforthesoul/pseuds/sunshineforthesoul'>sunshineforthesoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of fluff and a little angst, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Summer Vacation, but dex saves him, dex and nursey's dads are friends and they vacation together at a lake house every summer, it's fun i promise, nursey almost drowns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineforthesoul/pseuds/sunshineforthesoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His dad’s been asking him to come along to the lake for years, but it’s never worked out for various reasons. When they realized it could happen this summer, his dad was so excited that it was all he could talk about for the weeks leading up to the trip.</p>
<p>So, Derek wants this to go well. And it totally would, without a hitch, if it weren’t for one problem.</p>
<p>Derek can’t swim.</p>
<hr/>
<p>inspired by the prompt from <a href="https://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/post/128958574197/just-some-how-they-met-aus-i-want-to-see/">this</a> post: <i>‘my dad invited me to go on a fishing trip with him and his buddies and I hate water and can’t swim but I don’t wanna crush my dad’s feelings and he said his friend’s son was coming too, so I’m kind of hoping he’s cool’ and ‘I fell into the water and you were the only sober one who was able to save me’</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under the summer sun with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>warning!</b> the part where nursey almost drowns starts at “The scariest thing about...” and ends after the break</p>
<p>feat. flirty!dex + nervous!nursey because the dynamic is super fun to write</p>
<p>check, please! and its characters belong to ngozi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek wakes up as his dad pulls into the driveway of the house. </p>
<p>There’s already another car in it, with a Maine license plate and a bunch of lobster stickers on the rear window. Instead of the usual stick figures showing each member of the family, there are literally two big lobsters and five smaller ones. </p>
<p>“We’re here,” his dad says, putting the car into park. </p>
<p>Derek squints, the sleepy fog in his head still dissipating. </p>
<p>“... and I think you two’ll get along.”</p>
<p>“Hm?” Derek mumbles. He sits up and his neck pillow falls between his seat and the passenger door. </p>
<p>“Mr. Poindexter’s son, Will. He’s your age. He’s a nice young man.” His dad presses the button to open the trunk, and opens his car door. “I’m gonna grab our bags.”</p>
<p>Derek unbuckles and searches around for his notebook. He picks it up off the floor and opens his door. His neck pillow makes a soft thump as it hits the driveway. </p>
<p>He bends down to pick it up and hears his dad slam the trunk shut. </p>
<p>“Ready to head inside?” </p>
<p>Derek nods, already feeling the weight of his anxiety hanging above his head. His father claps him on the shoulder before starting toward the garage door. </p>
<p>Derek follows, doing his best to keep a positive attitude about this whole situation. His dad’s been asking him to come along to the lake for years, but it’s never worked out for various reasons. When they realized it could happen this summer, his dad was so excited that it was all he could talk about for the weeks leading up to the trip.</p>
<p>So, Derek wants this to go well. And it totally would, without a hitch, if it weren’t for one problem.</p>
<p>Derek can’t swim. </p>
<p>He’s tried to learn how, but he just hates the water. He can’t stand to be near it, God forbid he ends up <i>in</i> it. (Okay, and maybe he’s a <i>little</i> terrified of drowning. The idea of being trapped in a liquid you can’t breathe in is scary, alright?) </p>
<p>It’s fine when he’s nowhere near a body of water, but it might be a little tougher to manage when they’re about to spend a week in a house that’s literally right on the lake. </p>
<p>The silver lining is that his dad has mentioned his friend’s son a couple of times, and from what he’s heard, Derek hopes he’s cool. Having a friend here might make this a little less painful.  </p>
<p>The mud room is directly inside from the garage, and leads into the kitchen. He kicks off his shoes and enters the kitchen, where his dad is pulling things out of their reusable grocery bags. A man, who Derek assumes must be his dad’s friend, walks in. </p>
<p>“Hey! You made it!” the man exclaims. “How was the drive?” </p>
<p>“Not bad at all. Derek slept most of the way.” His dad stops putting food away in the cabinets to pat Derek on the back. “Derek, this is Mr. Poindexter.” </p>
<p>“Call me James,” he says, giving him a friendly smile and extending his hand. </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, sir,” Derek says, shaking Mr. Poindexter’s hand. </p>
<p>“Will should be around here somewhere…” Mr. Poindexter sticks his head around the corner. “He’s out in the living room.” </p>
<p>Derek glances over his shoulder at his dad, who gestures at him encouragingly. He shuffles out into the living room where there’s a boy sitting cross-legged in the middle of the couch, playing Mario Kart.</p>
<p>“Shit!” the boy hisses under his breath as a blue shell appears on the screen. He still manages to finish in first place and he slumps back against the couch, sighing in relief. </p>
<p>Derek stands like an awkward statue a few feet from the couch, but Will must spot him out of the corner of his eye, because his head turns until he’s looking at him. </p>
<p>“Uh, hi,” Derek says, his voice croaky from sleep. He clears his throat and tries again. “I’m Derek.” </p>
<p>“Will,” the boy replies. He smiles, and it’s remarkable how much he looks like his father when he does. “Wanna play?”  </p>
<p>“Sure.” Derek sits down on the end of the couch, setting his notebook on the arm. </p>
<p>“I don’t bite, you know,” Will says, holding out a controller. He’s looking at the screen, but the corner of his mouth is lifted into a smirk. </p>
<p>Derek takes the controller and slides closer to Will. Will chooses solo race, which brings them to character selection. </p>
<p>Will picks Toad, whom he’d been playing as before. Derek picks his usual, Princess Peach. He spares a quick look at Will to see his reaction. </p>
<p>“Cute,” Will says, with no hint of irony. He nods at the TV. “You pick which stage we play first.”</p>
<p>“Rainbow Road,” Derek states. </p>
<p>Will’s eyebrows shoot up. “You want to just… dive in the deep end, huh?” </p>
<p>“It’s actually my favorite.” </p>
<p>“Oh, really? No one I’ve ever met has ever said that.”  </p>
<p>Derek sucks in a breath as he gets bumped off the edge. “Well… you know…” </p>
<p>“Yes!” Will cheers as he lines up a shot with a green shell and moves into first. It takes him a second before he says, quieter, <i>“Oh.”</i> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“You…?” </p>
<p>Derek nods, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest. </p>
<p>After a moment, Will speaks again. “Well, you’re not alone.” His voice is soft and encouraging. “I’m a rather big fan of Rainbow Road myself.” </p>
<p>Derek sneaks a peek at Will. Will’s already looking at him, and he winks when he catches Derek’s eye. </p>
<p>Derek feels heat rush to his cheeks and returns his attention to the game, but he can feel Will’s eyes on him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”</p>
<p>“Because I already won.” </p>
<p>Sure enough, Will’s side of the screen shows Toad driving himself through the course. Derek finishes in fifth. </p>
<p>“How did you get so far ahead?” </p>
<p>“I’m just that good,” Will teases. </p>
<p>Derek shakes his head. “You’re going down.” </p>
<p>“Oh really?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. I picked Rainbow Road because it was my favorite, not because I’m good at it.”</p>
<p>Will bites back a smile. “You like a course you’re terrible at?”</p>
<p>“Sometimes it’s not about being good at something, it’s about the aesthetic of doing it.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God,” Will snickers. “You’re one of those guys huh?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I like what you’re insinuating Mr. Poindexter.”</p>
<p>“Ew don’t call me that. That’s my dad’s name.” </p>
<p>“Stop stalling.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“You’re scared I’m about to kick your ass.”</p>
<p>“Based on the gameplay I just witnessed? I’m shaking.” Will’s smile reaches his eyes.</p>
<p>Derek makes a face at him. “I’m just getting warmed up.”</p>
<p>“Well, what are we waiting for?”</p>
<p>“It’s your turn to pick.”</p>
<p>Sometime during their intense competition, Derek tucks his legs up onto the couch. Sometime after that, Will relaxes his knees, and Derek feels it pressing gently against his.</p>
<p>“Damn,” Will says, sinking into the couch as they stare at the final scoreboard. “I thought I had you.”</p>
<p>Derek laughs. “You almost did. Unfortunately for you, I’m a master of Bowser’s Castle.” </p>
<p>Will side-eyes him. “Unfair,” he pouts, feigning bitterness.</p>
<p>“Sore loser.” </p>
<p>“So we’ve resorted to name-calling now?”</p>
<p>Derek nods. </p>
<p>“Then you can’t be mad when I call you a <i>cheater.”</i> Will pokes Derek in the side, causing him to yelp. </p>
<p>“Blasphemy. How dare you undermine my integrity like that.”</p>
<p>“If you hadn’t paused the game—”</p>
<p>“It was an <i>accident!”</i></p>
<p>“—and then started before I was ready, I wouldn’t have fallen off the edge and I would’ve won!”</p>
<p>Derek shrugs. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” </p>
<p>“Speaking of sleep, it’s late isn’t it?” Will turns the TV off and slides off the couch to shut off the Wii. “We should probably go to bed.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Derek agrees, even though he wouldn’t mind if they stayed here until the sun made its reappearance. </p>
<p>Derek grabs his notebook and they go upstairs, him following Will, and Will stops outside the door closest to the staircase. </p>
<p>“Well,” he says, swinging his arms awkwardly. “This is me.”</p>
<p>“It was nice to meet you,” Derek says, then kicks himself internally.</p>
<p>Will’s eyes twinkle. “It was nice to meet you too. Just so you know, I demand a rematch.”</p>
<p>Derek pretends to ponder it. “If that’s really what you want, I guess I can make some time in my schedule.”</p>
<p>“How gracious of you.” Will exaggerates a bow. </p>
<p>“Watch it,” Derek teases. “I’m the Mario Kart King.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see how long that lasts.”</p>
<p>“Is that a threat?”</p>
<p>“Of course not. That’d be treason.” Will yawns. “I’m about to pass out, but I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? Sleep well.”</p>
<p>“You too.”</p>
<p>Will disappears inside his room. Derek lingers pathetically for another minute, staring at the closed door.</p>
<p><i>Chill,</i> he tells himself. </p>
<p>He walks past the bathroom to the last door. He opens it and finds his dad has placed his suitcase in the corner. Rather than dig out his pajama pants, he pulls his shirt off and collapses on the bed. He’d worn sweatpants today, knowing he’d be in a car most of the day. </p>
<p>He’s surprised that even though he’d already spent a good amount of time sleeping in the car, he finds it rather easy to shut his eyes and drift off again.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i></i></p>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p>When Derek wakes up, the house is quiet. </p>
<p>He trudges downstairs into the kitchen and pours himself a bowl of cereal cereal, drowning it in milk. He sits at the island, his cereal on the verge of becoming soggy due to how slow he’s eating. (It’s how he prefers it, but he gets all sorts of shit from other people when they find out.) He hears footsteps to his right and looks up to see his dad, fresh out of the shower. </p>
<p>“Good morning Derek.”</p>
<p>“Morning Dad.” He shovels another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. As he chews, he has a quick internal debate about the consequences of asking his dad if he knows where Will is. </p>
<p>
  <i>He’s definitely gonna do that Dad thing.</i>
</p>
<p>“Do you know where Will is?” He does his best to make his tone as neutral and casual as possible.</p>
<p>It doesn’t work.</p>
<p>His dad looks up, excitement and hope illuminating his face. “Oh? Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Dad.” Derek pushes around his now-soggy cereal with his spoon. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” his dad says in a tone that suggests he’s not in any way sorry. “He and his father went to swim, I think. Early risers, the both of them.”</p>
<p>Derek picks up his bowl and scoots his chair back from the island. He scrapes his remaining cereal into the trash and puts his dirty dishes in the dishwasher. A question pops into his mind, and he can’t stop himself from blurting out, “You didn’t tell him, did you?”</p>
<p>“Tell who what?”</p>
<p>“Will, that I can’t swim.”</p>
<p>His dad shakes his head. “Of course not. I mentioned it to Mr. Poindexter for safety reasons, but he knows it’s not something to pass on.” He looks Derek right in the eye. “I’m glad you two are hitting it off so well.”</p>
<p><i>“Dad,”</i> Derek groans.</p>
<p>His dad holds his hands up, struggling to keep the meddling joy off his face. “I’m just saying, it’s good that you’re getting along. He’s a nice kid.”</p>
<p>Derek gives him a warning look, as if to say <i>Don’t make things weird man,</i> before slipping out the back door. He spots Will lying on a giant inflatable swan tied to the dock, sunglasses slipping halfway down his nose.</p>
<p>Will pushes his sunglasses up to his forehead when he catches sight of Derek making his way down the hill, squinting at the change in brightness.</p>
<p>“Derek!” he calls out. “You’re late! The day is already half over!”</p>
<p>“Shut up, it’s just past ten!” Derek yells back.</p>
<p>“You missed a beautiful sunrise.”</p>
<p>“I’m not waking up at like four in the morning—”</p>
<p>“Five.”</p>
<p>“—to watch the sun rise. Some of us like to get our beauty sleep, Will.” </p>
<p>“Well,” Will says, eyes trained carefully on him. “It seems to be working for you.” </p>
<p>Butterflies flutter in Derek’s stomach. He sits down on the dock, hugging his legs to his chest. </p>
<p>“Are you gonna come in the water?”</p>
<p>Derek shakes his head, trying not to appear as panicked as he feels at the thought. His fingers tighten around his knees.</p>
<p>“Lame!” Will splashes water on him. </p>
<p>“Hey!” Derek yelps, backing up.</p>
<p>Will makes a big deal of rolling his eyes. “Fine then. Guess I’ll join you on <i>land.”</i></p>
<p>He holds his sunglasses in order to not lose them and rolls off the swan, swimming further down the dock to where his towel is neatly folded, and climbs up the small ladder. </p>
<p>
  <i>Holy shit.</i>
</p>
<p>Derek’s eyes are stuck on Will, on his muscular shoulders and arms and the water trickling down his torso, dripping off the slight V of his lower abs. Will, luckily, is toweling off his hair and doesn’t notice the way Derek has ceased to be able to do anything but ogle at him. </p>
<p>Will looks up and Derek immediately averts his eyes. </p>
<p><i>Oh God, I just checked out Will.</i> He resists the urge to drop his head in his hands. <i>Oh shit oh fuck he’s coming over here.</i></p>
<p>A spray of water droplets rains down on him, and he holds his hands up to shield his face. Will finishes shaking out his hair like a dog and straightens up, positioning his sunglasses on top of his head with a funny smile.</p>
<p>“Hey, what the hell!” Derek pouts. </p>
<p>Will plops down next to him, sticking his feet in the water. “Sorry. I just <i>hate</i> having wet hair.”</p>
<p>“Liar.”</p>
<p>“Rather quick on the name calling today, huh.” </p>
<p>“It’s not my fault I have a good lie detector.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?”</p>
<p>“No. You’re a terrible liar.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, everyone says that.” Will replaces his sunglasses on his nose and lies back so he’s splayed out on the dock. “I can’t help it that my pale skin and overachieving blood vessels are constantly working against me.” He kicks his legs out, creating small ripples in the water.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. It’s endearing.” Derek watches Will’s legs gently swing with the movement of the waves. </p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p>“Mhmm.”</p>
<p>“Well, then I guess it’s not so bad.” Will props himself up on his forearms. “How’d you sleep?”</p>
<p>“Like the dead. What about you?”</p>
<p>“I’m a light sleeper. Pretty much my whole family is. Christmas is a nightmare for my parents, who’ve attempted to keep up the myth of Santa Claus for my younger siblings.” </p>
<p>“What, you’re telling me Santa isn’t real?”</p>
<p>Will’s mouth twists to the side. “I’m sorry bud,” he says, a solemn expression set on his face. “Hate that you had to find out like this.”</p>
<p>“It was only a matter of time before I found him out,” Derek replies glumly. “His handwriting was too close to my mom’s.” He holds his serious expression for a second longer before it begins to crack. </p>
<p>“Detective Nurse,” Will muses. “It has a nice ring to it. I, on the other hand, was much too smart to believe in Santa.”</p>
<p>“Please elaborate.”</p>
<p>“One year I asked my mom if we could make maple walnut oatmeal cookies to leave out for Santa, and her response was that Santa had a nut allergy. Coincidentally, so does my father.”</p>
<p>Derek gasps. “No!”</p>
<p>“I know. Fishy right?” Will cocks an eyebrow. “But get this. Our neighbor makes peanut butter cookies for Santa every year.”</p>
<p>“Oh shit.”</p>
<p>“So my parents were busted. My mom had to confess. I got in <i>huge</i> trouble though because I made a girl cry at school ‘cause she wouldn’t stop bugging me during recess so I told her Santa wasn’t real and that her parents were liars.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God that’s awful,” Derek snorts.</p>
<p>“Yeah I was kind of an asshole as a kid.”</p>
<p>“‘Was’? As in past tense?”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Will says, shoving Derek lightly.</p>
<p>It’s a small push, definitely not enough for Derek to fall in the water, but for a moment he imagines losing his balance and a real shot of fear pierces his heart, causing him to freeze up.</p>
<p>“Oh shit.” Will’s hand wraps around his bicep. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.” Derek inhales through his nose and exhales through his mouth, like his mother tells him to do. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Derek’s not quite sure if he’s saying it to himself or to Will. “I’m okay.” He works on relaxing his body, loosening his fists, dropping his shoulders. He presses his feet into the warm boards, focusing on the heat of the sun. </p>
<p>“I can get dressed and we can go on a walk in the woods,” Will offers, dropping his hand. Derek’s arm burns where Will had been holding it.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Derek’s voice sounds immature in his own ears. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“For what? You didn’t do anything.” Will’s face scrunches up in genuine confusion. “I feel really bad that I scared you like that.”</p>
<p>Derek shrugs. Will lifts his feet out of the water and stands, holding out his hand to help Derek up.</p>
<p>“The woods are really pretty,” Will says. “I think you’ll like them.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I will,” Derek replies, though he thinks that he’d like just about anywhere as long as he was with Will.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i></i></p>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p>“You’ve been collecting a lot of flowers,” Will comments. “What’re you gonna do with them?” </p>
<p>“You’ll see.” He follows Will as he zigzags in between trees and bushes, his footsteps certain like someone who’s done this many times. “Where are you taking me?”</p>
<p>“It’s a surprise.”</p>
<p>“You’re about to murder me in the woods, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Will glances over his shoulder at him. “You’ll find out.”</p>
<p>“How comforting.” He reaches out and grabs Will’s hand. “Careful, you almost just stepped in poison ivy.”</p>
<p>Will looks down. “Oh shit, thanks.” He makes a big point of diverting his course to avoid the poison ivy. “Guess I got distracted.”</p>
<p>Derek is thankful that he doesn’t visibly blush, because if he looked like Will, he’d probably be bright red. Will ducks under some leaves and stops. He’s led them up to a clearing that overlooks the water. </p>
<p>From here, they can see the other lake homes lining the perimeter of the lake, boats in the distance, a few brightly colored floaties here and there.</p>
<p>“Pretty, huh?” Will says. </p>
<p>“It’s gorgeous.”</p>
<p>Will lies down, stretching out in the sun. He closes his eyes, his face relaxing into a state of bliss. Sunlight catches on his impossibly long eyelashes, reflecting a dark golden, almost reddish brown color. </p>
<p>Derek sits down next to him. Now that they’ve stopped moving, he gets to work weaving the flowers he’s been gathering into a flower crown. It’s one of the skills he learned to impress girls in middle school, before he’d fully realized he wasn’t all that interested in girls like that. The skill hasn’t gone to waste, however, because as it turns out, boys are secretly suckers for flowers.</p>
<p>“Sit up,” he says. He feels bad about disrupting the peace, but the feeling vanishes the second Will obeys, turning his body to partially face him.</p>
<p>“Wha—”</p>
<p>“I have to see if it’s the right size.” Derek leans in to unceremoniously place the flower crown on Will’s head. It falls crooked to match the grin on Will’s face. </p>
<p>“No one’s ever given me flowers before.” Will’s amused expression has Derek’s hearts doing flips. Will scoots closer to him, and he catches the scent of Will’s sunscreen and sweat and something coconutty. </p>
<p>“Never?” Derek says.</p>
<p>“Well I mean, maybe.” Will scratches behind his ear. “It must not’ve been that special if I can’t remember.” He reaches up to straighten it out. “How does it look?”</p>
<p>Derek swallows but it sticks in his throat, which is now mysteriously dry. Will is objectively attractive, but the combination of the flowers and his cute freckles and the uneven slant of his mouth is too much.</p>
<p>“It looks nice.” The words stumble on his tongue. “It looks… yeah. Good. Um, so what’s the deal with lobsters?” he says, because he needs to think about something else.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“On the back of your car. The stickers.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Will laughs lightly. “My uncle has a lobster fishing boat that I work on every summer, so my parents thought it’d be funny to put those on there.” </p>
<p>“I like them. They’re cute.”</p>
<p>“Just like me.” </p>
<p>Derek looks at Will. Will’s gazing out at the lake and his expression is soft, the curve of his mouth relaxed into something more mellow. </p>
<p>“Is there something on my face?” Will says. “You’ve been staring at me for a little while.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I was just thinking.”</p>
<p>“About what?”</p>
<p>“I wish we could’ve been friends sooner.” Derek decides to push it a little further. “I really like... hanging out with you.”</p>
<p>Will beams and Derek thinks it could rival the brightness of the sun.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i></i></p>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p>Derek’s father pops his head into the bathroom. “Morning.”</p>
<p>Derek turns to blink at him. He points to the toothbrush in his mouth, raising his eyebrows, silently saying <i>you chose this moment to initiate a conversation?</i></p>
<p>“I just wanted to ask if you’d be up for going out on the pontoon boat today. If you’re not feeling it, I’ll make up an excuse to tell the Poindexters, and you can just chill here or explore the town or whatever you wanna do.” </p>
<p>Derek’s stomach flip-flops at the thought of being out on the lake, quite literally surrounded by water, but the conversation he had with his mother before he’d left replays in his mind.</p>
<p>“This trip means a lot to your father,” she’d emphasized yet again. “So do as much as you can, okay? If things get too much, he’ll understand, but just do your best okay?”</p>
<p>He bends over, spitting and rinsing out his mouth. “Would,” he starts, then realizes there are many questions all fighting to escape. “Would I have a life vest?”</p>
<p>“We’re all wearing them.”</p>
<p>“How long would we be out?” </p>
<p>“It kinda depends on how the whole group feels. Mr. Poindexter is packing food and drinks so we can have lunch out on the water, but if nothing is biting, we’d probably come back shortly after.” His dad puts his hand on Derek’s shoulder and lowers his voice like he’s afraid Derek’s going to crumble if he’s not gentle enough. “If you don’t wanna go, it’s okay.”</p>
<p>Derek knows there’s no pressure for him to say yes, but there’s a hopeful gleam in his dad’s eyes and he doesn’t want it to dim even a little. It’s not like they’re planning on stranding him in the middle of the lake. He’ll be with other people and he’ll have a life vest and everything will be fine. It will.</p>
<p>“Nah,” he says, shaking his head. “I wanna go.”</p>
<p>The uneasiness in his stomach dissipates as his father’s face splits into a wide grin. His father pats him on the back. “That’s great.” He radiates so much joy, it’s difficult to stop excitement from sparking inside Derek as well. “I really appreciate you trying.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Dad.” </p>
<p>“Ah, I’m so excited. Alright.” His dad shakes his head like he’s trying to recalibrate his actions. “I’m gonna go get ready, and we’ll be departing  asap.” </p>
<p>Derek concentrates on breathing evenly as he fastens his life jacket and sits down on the boat. It’s easier when Will takes a seat beside him, leaving minimal room between them.</p>
<p>“You alright?” he asks, bumping his shoulder lightly into Derek’s. </p>
<p>Derek nods. He tears his gaze away from the waves splashing around them and directs his attention to Will’s face. It has the intended effect; he feels grounded, less like a bundle of agitated nerves. </p>
<p>“I’m not a huge fan of, um, large bodies of water,” Derek says. </p>
<p>“My dad mentioned something like that,” Will says. Derek’s expression must give away his alarm, because he adds, “It’s not an uncommon fear. Some of my cousins hate large bodies of water too, much to my uncle’s dismay.”</p>
<p>Will doesn’t give any indication that his understanding of Derek’s fear of water extends past that. It sounds like he just thinks Derek doesn’t like deep water, unaware of precisely why that is. </p>
<p>“By the way,” Will continues, breaking Derek out of his thoughts, “I think it’s kinda funny you brought a notebook out onto a boat.”</p>
<p>Derek curls his fingers into a loose fist, pressing it into the cover. “I wanted to bring something to do. You know, like when you’re on a long car ride and you read or something.”</p>
<p>“You don’t get carsick?” Will asks incredulously. </p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“Lucky. That should be, like, a superpower or something.”</p>
<p>Mr. Poindexter steers them out to a big stretch of open water. They slow to a stop and he anchors the boat in place. </p>
<p>“Dad, do I have to wear my life jacket to swim?” Will asks, standing up. </p>
<p>Mr. Poindexter furrows his brow. “Stay close.”</p>
<p>Will unclips his vest, tossing it onto the seats, and takes a running dive off the end of the boat. After a few seconds, he resurfaces, a bright smile on his face. “Care to join me?” he yells back at Derek. </p>
<p>A thousand thoughts flood Derek’s mind at once, many of them negative projections of his fear. </p>
<p>“Will,” Mr. Poindexter says, his tone vaguely cautionary. </p>
<p>Derek isn’t sure what exactly Mr. Poindexter told Will, but he trusts that if his dad says he wouldn’t divulge his secret to Will, then he didn’t. </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Derek states. “As long as we take it easy, I’ll be alright.” He sits down on the edge, dipping his feet into the water. “I don’t want to get my face wet.”</p>
<p>Will paddles closer to the boat, pausing a few feet away. Derek lowers himself slowly into the water. He lets himself get accustomed to the feeling of being mostly submerged, the feeling of his life jacket, the gentle ebb and flow of the waves.</p>
<p>“Is… How are you feeling?” Will inquires. </p>
<p>Derek breathes in through his nose. “I’m good.” He exhales through his mouth, keeping his head tilted back slightly. </p>
<p>“Here, I’ll just.” Will reaches up and tugs on one of the pool noodles poking out the side of the boat. Derek shrinks back when it splashes into the water. “Sorry.” He tucks the noodle under his arms so he can float on his back. “Did I splash you?”</p>
<p>“Not really.”</p>
<p>Now that Derek is in the water, it is not the Worst Thing Ever. He doesn’t particularly like it and it doesn’t change the fact that he can’t swim, but he’s not hyperventilating, so he’d consider this growth. </p>
<p>He starts when something brushes his hand, but he looks down to see Will lacing his fingers through his. </p>
<p>“Did you know that otters hold hands when they sleep to prevent them from floating away from each other?” Will says, very matter-of-factly. He squeezes Derek’s hand. “I’ve got your back.”</p>
<p>Derek doesn’t stay in the water for long, but he doesn’t regret getting in. It’s a lot more fun to watch Will though, who is clearly enjoying himself immensely. His movements are smooth and steady, more graceful than Derek could ever hope to be. The only place he’s that elegant is on the ice. </p>
<p>Will disappears below the waves for so long Derek thinks he must have run into trouble, but then his head pops up near where Derek’s sitting. He kicks his way over to the end of the boat, and pushes himself up out of the water. </p>
<p>Derek twists his head away to stare at the dads on the other end. They’re both looking in his direction, but quickly face each other when Derek looks at them.</p>
<p>“Are you boys ready for lunch?” Derek’s dad says, opening up their cooler without really waiting for an answer. </p>
<p>As they eat, Will picks off little pieces of his sandwich and drops over the edge of the boat. He grins as he watches fish dart up to eat the crumbs. The dads finish before them and start preparing the fishing rods.</p>
<p>Will joins them while Derek remains seated, content with observing the whole process. </p>
<p>“Have you ever been fishing?” Will says, casting his line.</p>
<p>“No.” Derek eyes the float. “Wait, are we catching fish to eat?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” Will says, eyes also on the float. “I think we’re just catching them for fun and throwing them back in.”</p>
<p>Derek kneels on the cushion to get a better view of the line. “Do you play any sports?” he asks, by way of making small talk while Will half-focuses on his task.</p>
<p>“Me?” Will shrugs. “I’m a swimmer.”</p>
<p>“I should’ve known when I saw you in the water. I had half a mind to ask if you were secretly a mermaid.”</p>
<p>Will’s shoulders bunch by his ears and he ducks his head, smiling shyly. “What about you?”</p>
<p>“Hockey.” </p>
<p>“Nice.” Will nods approvingly. “If I hadn’t chosen to swim, I would’ve loved to play hockey.” </p>
<p>“I think you would’ve been good at it.” </p>
<p>Will raises an eyebrow. “Oh really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. You’re um.” Derek clears his throat, realizing he’s just dug himself into a hole he’d rather not be in. “You’re built… well for it.” He gestures at Will. “I wouldn’t want to get checked by you.” He clamps his mouth shut before any more stupid things can come out of it.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Will laughs, obviously pleased. His float bobs a few times, before being yanked sharply under. He pulls back, reeling in the line. A small line forms between his brows. “Dad, I caught one!” </p>
<p>“Ay, alright!” Mr. Poindexter crosses over to take a look. “Nice job.”</p>
<p>The fish flops on the floor of the boat and Will crouches down to unhook it. He holds it by its lip and thrusts it in front of Derek’s face. “Dinnertime Derek.”</p>
<p>Derek wrinkles his nose. “Gross. Put it back.”</p>
<p>Will places the fish back in the water gently, staying crouched for a moment longer to watch the fish swim away. They throw out a few more lines, with varying degrees of luck. </p>
<p>Once everyone’s had enough of fishing, Mr. Poindexter drives around the lake some more. The wind effectively dries them off, and while Will gazes out into the distance, Derek imprints this memory into his mind.</p>
<p>It’s still a wonder to him how Will’s eyelashes don’t get tangled when he blinks. His glance flickers to the side, and when he sees Derek staring at him, his mouth quirks up.</p>
<p>When they arrive back at the house, Derek is the first person back on land. He drops the life vests on the dock, and Will hops out behind him, carrying the cooler. </p>
<p>They make their way up the hill, through the backyard, and relish in the house’s air conditioning. Derek sinks onto the couch and shuts his eyes, somehow completely and thoroughly exhausted. </p>
<p>He feels Will sink down next to him.</p>
<p>“You forgot your notebook on the boat.” Will sets it down on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Crazy how much just being out in the sun all day can tire you out,” Will murmurs.</p>
<p>Derek makes some kind of noise in agreement, but he cannot bring himself to open his eyes. Will’s body is pressed against his and he’s so warm, like he’s been storing the sun’s heat and it’s all leaching out now.</p>
<p>Derek involuntarily shifts closer to Will, and faintly registers a low, pleased hum from deep in Will’s chest before he drifts off to sleep.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i></i></p>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Why haven’t I seen you here before?” Will asks.</p>
<p>Their dads have run out to the grocery store, so they have the house to themselves and decided to use this time to complete their Mario Kart rematch.</p>
<p>“Was that your version of ‘so do you come here often’?”</p>
<p>Will laughs and Derek drinks in the sweetness of it. “No I just mean. I usually come on this trip every year and your dad always talks about you, but you’ve never come.” </p>
<p>“My dad talks about me?” Derek says suspiciously.</p>
<p>Will misinterprets Derek’s suspicion. “Oh!” He scrambles to explain. “Not like that! It’s all good things. You can tell how much he loves you just by listening to him.”</p>
<p>Derek ducks his head, getting a direct hit on Waluigi with a red shell. “That sounds like him. It’s never worked out, schedule-wise, but since it’s my last summer before I go off to college, we planned for me to come.” </p>
<p>“That’s nice. What college are you going to?” </p>
<p>“Samwell University.”</p>
<p>Will’s mouth drops open. “No fucking way dude. Me too.”</p>
<p>Derek nearly goes careening off the edge of the track, thrown off by the impact of this information. “Are you shitting me?”</p>
<p>Will shakes his head. “Got an athletic scholarship.”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna be on the hockey team. Which is. Obvious.” He narrowly avoids an explosion behind him. “And I’m assuming yours is for swim.”</p>
<p>“You got it,” Will says, as he drifts across the finish line.</p>
<p>The scoreboard reveals the final standing as Will in first, Derek in second, and fucking Waluigi in third. </p>
<p>“Best two out of three,” Derek blurts out, watching Toad jump up and down on the podium.</p>
<p>“Oh, I see how it is,” Will replies as he turns the Wii off. “I’m a sore loser for wanting a rematch, but when <i>you</i> want a rematch...”

</p>
<p>Derek sticks his tongue out at Will.</p>
<p>“I think it’s pretty impressive I won even after you <i>sat on me</i> and tried to knock my remote out of my hands.”</p>
<p>“It’s called <i>strategy.”</i></p>
<p>“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘cheating’.” The glare from the TV in the dark living room illuminates the mischievous look on Will’s face. “We’re gonna do karaoke now.” </p>
<p>“Oh, are we? Says who?”</p>
<p>“Me.” He pulls up Youtube on the TV. </p>
<p>“Well, if you’re gonna drag me into this, I want to pick the song you sing.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but then I get to pick for you.”</p>
<p>“Deal.” Derek smiles. “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.”</p>
<p>Will smirks, grabbing the remote to be his microphone. “Oh, it’s on.”</p>
<p>To Derek’s surprise, Will is good at singing. The song probably isn’t the best for his range but it could be a lot worse. It’s made even better though by Will’s hilarious dancing. By the end of the song, Derek’s sure he’s about to burst from holding in his laughter. Will winks at him as the music fades into the background.</p>
<p>“You turn,” he says, going to the search bar and beginning to type. </p>
<p>“What song are you choosing?”</p>
<p>The expression on Will’s face is nothing short of ecstatic. “I Wanna Dance with Somebody.”</p>
<p>They go back and forth, becoming less concerned with how well they’re singing and focusing more on the theatrics of their performance. Will performs an exceptionally dramatic production of “Kiss from a Rose” and Derek can barely hold it together enough to finish “Wake Me up Before You Go-Go”. </p>
<p>“Okay okay I have one for our finale,” Will says, struggling to breathe in between bouts of laughter. “We can do it together.”</p>
<p>Derek lifts his head. He’s lying down, limbs starfished out on the floor. His stomach hurts from how hard he’s been laughing, and he’s pretty sure at some point he even cried a little. “What is it?”</p>
<p>Rather than receiving a verbal answer, he hears a piano glissando, followed by “You can dance, you can jive” a few seconds later. </p>
<p>Will leaps up onto the couch, pointing at Derek and making direct eye contact with him as he sings, “See that girl, watch that scene, diggin’ the Dancing Queen.”</p>
<p>Derek’s heart leaps into his throat, but he hauls himself to his feet and suppresses the tingling in his stomach enough to join Will in jumping on the couch and belting “Dancing Queen”. </p>
<p>At the end of the song, Derek collapses onto the cushions. Will falls beside him, both of them out of breath.</p>
<p>“That was,” Will says in between breaths, “way more fun than I thought.”</p>
<p>Derek looks over at him. The light of the TV screen flickers on Will’s flushed face, and a surge of confidence surges through Derek.</p>
<p>“Can I tell you something?” he says.</p>
<p>Will sits up. “Yeah, absolutely.”</p>
<p>“I…” Derek takes a deep breath. “I can’t swim,” he says in his exhale. </p>
<p>Will’s brow furrows as he connects the dots. “That’s why you don’t like the water.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Will nods as he lets the information sink in. “Is this… being here making you anxious?”</p>
<p>Derek shrugs. “A little, but it’s been nice spending time with you.” He thinks he catches Will looking at his mouth, but Will’s eyes dart away. “I’m glad I came.”</p>
<p>Will smiles, warm and genuine and sweet. “I’m glad too.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i></i></p>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p>“What’re you always writing in that notebook of yours anyways?” Will asks teasingly as they lounge on the dock.</p>
<p>Derek’s face warms. “Why do you want to know?” </p>
<p>“Ooh, I bet it’s something <i>spicy.</i> Like straight up porn or something.”</p>
<p>Derek chokes on his laughter. “Do I seem like that kind of person?” He bites his lip. “It’s poetry.” </p>
<p>“That’s cool.” Will faces forward, relaxing back against his chaise. “I do not have an artistic bone in my body.”</p>
<p><i>You could,</i> Derek thinks and then has to stop himself from slapping himself in the face. </p>
<p>“What kind of poetry do you write?”</p>
<p>“Um.” This notebook has been rapidly filling up with poems about Will. “Sometimes nature, but a lot of like, romancey stuff.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Will grins. “So I wasn’t that far off.” </p>
<p>“Shut up. I’m not writing <i>porn.”</i></p>
<p>“Will!” Mr. Poindexter calls from up the hill. “Could you come here for a second?”</p>
<p>Will stands and jogs towards the backyard. </p>
<p>A splash of water catches Derek’s attention. He sets his notebook down, and crouches on the end of the dock, squinting at the water. Just below the surface, there is a small school of fish darting around. </p>
<p>They’re close too, like if Derek stuck his hand in he could grab one. He leans forward, but misjudges how far he can go without losing his balance.</p>
<p>His body tenses as his weight drives forward and before he knows it, he  slips into the water and begins to sink.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i></i></p>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Ugh you would not believe it,” Will says, as he comes back down. “They’re celebrating my dad’s birthday and they’ve <i>definitely</i> been drinking, because my dad accidentally called me <i>‘Billiam’</i> and they couldn’t stop laughing about it—”</p>
<p>He stops short when he realizes Derek’s nowhere to be seen. </p>
<p>“Derek?” he shouts. “Derek!” </p>
<p>He takes off running and dives off the end of the dock.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i></i></p>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p>The scariest thing about knowing you’re about to drown is, well, coming to terms with the fact that you’re going to die. (Not being able to call for help is also pretty scary, but Derek has already processed that.)</p>
<p>Time seems to slow down, all of his movements sluggish and dopey, and Derek takes a moment to appreciate how the beams of light look broken up by the waves. He brings his hand up in front of his face, turning it over slowly so it looks like he’s holding the sunlight in his hand. He wishes he could breathe because he’d never gotten to experience the beauty and serenity of being underwater like this.</p>
<p>The water above him is disturbed by something, and Derek tilts his head back to see the sun being blotted out. </p>
<p>He blinks and sees a mermaid swimming toward him. He didn’t think mermaids were real, but his heart is exploding and his lungs are on fire and he’s starting to get sleepy and—</p>
<p>He wishes he could breathe.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i></i></p>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p>“—stay with me <i>please</i> Derek, I—”</p>
<p>Derek coughs <i>hard,</i> like his body is trying to get rid of all his insides. His heart rattles in his ribcage, and his chest burns. </p>
<p>Will backs up, giving Derek space to roll over and continue to spew up his water-logged lungs. He flops on his back, fluttering his eyes open. </p>
<p>“Oh my God,” Will sighs, cupping Derek’s face in his hands. His eyes glisten with fresh tears. </p>
<p>If Derek was operating at full capacity, he might comment on how tenderly Will is cradling his face. Instead, he grips Will’s wrists loosely and wrinkles his brow. </p>
<p>“Were you… kissing me?” he whispers, his voice hoarse.</p>
<p>Will chokes on a noise that’s halfway between a sob and a laugh. “No, I was doing CPR.”</p>
<p>“How do you... know CPR?”</p>
<p>“I’m a lifeguard at our public pool.”</p>
<p>Derek closes his eyes and drops his hands into the sand. “Ah.”</p>
<p>“Are you… Do you think you can walk back to the house?”</p>
<p>Derek nods. He sits up and Will slings his arm over his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Slow and steady,” Will says as Derek eases himself up to standing. </p>
<p>Carefully, they make their way up to the house. Will deposits Derek onto the couch.</p>
<p>“Can I get you some water?” Will asks. </p>
<p>“I think I’ve had enough water for now, thanks,” Derek answers.</p>
<p>Will rolls his eyes and takes a glass down from the cabinet. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Besides having half the lake in my lungs, I’d say I’m doing peachy.” He accepts the glass of water Will holds out to him, taking in the conflicted expression on his face. “What?”</p>
<p>“I just. I keep thinking about what would’ve happened if I hadn’t been there—”</p>
<p>“Will,” Derek interjects. “It’s chill. <i>You saved my life,</i> I should be thanking you.” </p>
<p>“Hey boys.” Derek’s dad pokes his head in the back door. “We were thinking of having a fire later and making s’mores. Does that sound good?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Derek says. He waits until his dad leaves before getting to his feet with a groan. “I’m going to take a shower,” he says to Will. “Please don’t tell my dad what happened, he’ll feel awful and I don’t want to blow this whole trip on the last day.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Derek ends up taking a nap after his shower, and when he wakes up, he can make out the sound of voices through the open window. </p>
<p>He goes into the bathroom and splashes some water on his face, does some deep breathing, and heads out to the backyard. </p>
<p>The dads have a nice fire going and are both at various stages of roasting a marshmallow. Derek’s dad’s marshmallow slips off and falls into the soot near the base of the fire, and Will says something that makes them all laugh. </p>
<p>Derek approaches, feeling like he’s somehow invaded a private conversation. </p>
<p>“Derek! You’re awake!” his dad says enthusiastically, wiping away any concerns Derek had about intruding. “Ingredients are by Will. You can take my fork.” </p>
<p>Derek sits down on the log next to Will.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Will says. “How’re you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Better.” Derek slides a marshmallow onto the stick and holds it over the fire. </p>
<p>They sit quietly, their fathers talking in the background, as Derek roasts his marshmallow. Will finishes his s’more and starts another one, letting the marshmallow catch on fire.</p>
<p>“That’s quite a technique,” Derek says as Will blows it out. </p>
<p>“I don’t have your patience,” Will says, sandwiching the marshmallow between two graham crackers. </p>
<p>Derek pulls his marshmallow away from the fire, inspecting it. He deems it worthy, and Will has chocolate and crackers ready. </p>
<p>He lays the stick against the fire pit, so the leftover marshmallow can burn off while he eats his s’more.</p>
<p>“You’ve got chocolate on your face.” Will reaches over and wipes at the corner of Derek’s mouth with his thumb. When he sets his hand down on the log, it grazes Derek’s.</p>
<p>They stare at each other for a long moment, before they realize the other side of the fire has become suspiciously quiet. They both look over and catch the dads watching them before hurriedly resuming their conversation. </p>
<p>“Do you think—” Will starts.</p>
<p>“Were they—” Derek says at the same time.</p>
<p>“You go,” Will says. </p>
<p>“I was just gonna ask if they were watching us.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, but there’s a good chance the answer is yes.”</p>
<p>Derek watches the fire and they fall silent again. The fire crackles and in the distance they can hear the sound of waves gently splashing against the shore.</p>
<p>“Can you believe this week is already almost over?” Will says, so softly that at first Derek doesn’t realize he’s speaking to him. “It feels like this week has flown by.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Derek stiffens. “I don’t know where my notebook is.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s probably wherever you set it down last.”</p>
<p>Derek makes a face at him.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’ve been spending too much time around my dad,” Will says. “The good news is that I have four younger siblings who lose things constantly, and for some reason I’m really good at finding lost things? I’ll keep an eye out for it.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Derek fights the feeling of mild panic that accompanies the idea of Will reading it. It’d be too suspicious, though, if he insisted Will not look for it, especially since he brought it up. </p>
<p>Although, it seems like there’s something else on Will’s mind. He’s fidgeting with his hands, and his eyes are locked onto the fire. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Derek asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Will bites at the skin around his thumb. “I’m just thinking about how there’s a big change coming, you know? Like, we’re going to <i>college.</i> It feels like the end of something.”</p>
<p>Derek nods. “I know what you mean.”</p>
<p>“It’s scary, I guess. Everything’s gonna be new.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Derek says, eyeing Will, “not everything.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i></i></p>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p>When Derek comes downstairs the next morning, he can’t stop worrying about where his notebook could’ve gone. Him and his dad are leaving in only a few hours, and the Poindexters aren’t going to be far behind, so he doesn’t have much time to find it. </p>
<p>“Hey Dad?” </p>
<p>“What’s up?” His dad exits his room. </p>
<p>“Do you have any idea where my notebook is?” </p>
<p>He shakes his head. “Sorry Der, I haven’t seen it.” </p>
<p>Derek’s phone dings. On his screen, a notification for a text from Will pops up.</p>
<p><b>Will:</b> hey I found your notebook. I’m on the dock.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Derek says. </p>
<p>“What is it?” his dad asks. </p>
<p>“Will found my notebook.” </p>
<p>“That’s good!” his dad says cheerfully. “I’ve got some things I need to find myself before we leave…” He trails off, wandering back into his room. </p>
<p>Derek steps into the backyard and spots Will sitting on the edge of the dock. </p>
<p>He jogs down, fighting the feeling of dread about being this close to the water again and that Will was the one to find the notebook. </p>
<p>Will hears him coming and turns around. </p>
<p>“Hey,” he says, keeping a light tone, “I figured by now even you’d be up.”</p>
<p>Derek sinks down next to him and can tell from his tone and the look on his face — “You read it, didn’t you?” </p>
<p>Will drops his head, his cheeks turning red. “I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>They sit in silence, both staring straight ahead. Derek’s disappointed that he’d almost made it through the week, only to have it fall apart now.</p>
<p>Will breaks the silence. “Why didn’t you tell me you liked me?” </p>
<p>Derek takes a long breath in. “I was afraid it’d make things weird and I didn’t want to ruin this vacation because I know how much it means to my dad. And…” He focuses on a knot in the boards. “I didn’t want to jeopardize our friendship.” </p>
<p>“Damn, I thought I was being obvious enough.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“I was trying so hard to make it clear that I liked you.” Will clicks his tongue. “Guess I didn’t do a very good job.” </p>
<p>Derek glances sideways. Will’s grinning crookedly. His eyes trace a slow path up until they meet Derek’s. He shifts even closer to him, fingers brushing against his. </p>
<p>“Can I kiss—”</p>
<p>Derek tips his head forward and swallows the rest of his sentence. He reaches up and cups the sides of Will’s face. Somehow, even though Will was about to ask, Derek is mildly surprised when he feels Will kissing him back.</p>
<p>He kisses Will harder. Will stiffens and pulls away. His cheeks are flushed a delightful bright pink, his whole face and neck practically glowing.</p>
<p>“Sorry— I shouldn’t have—”</p>
<p>“No it’s okay,” Will says quickly. “I’ve just… never had another boy’s tongue in my mouth before.”</p>
<p>“Oh God.” Derek pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Will laughs. “It’s okay. It was just, um, unexpected.”</p>
<p>Derek’s eyes widen and he twists around to the house. “Are you…?”</p>
<p>“I’m out to my family. They’re cool about it.” Will shrugs. “I didn’t really want to be out to my whole neighborhood, though, if that makes sense.”</p>
<p>“I get it.” </p>
<p>“But I really like you, and I’ve had such a great time this week.” </p>
<p>“Me too.” </p>
<p>Will’s blush darkens, and <i>holy shit</i> this is the most nervous Derek’s seen him this whole trip. </p>
<p>“I was thinking…” Will rubs the back of his neck. “Since we’re going to the same school, hopefully this won’t be the last time we see each other…” </p>
<p>Derek holds his breath, watching Will’s face. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>Will pauses. When he continues, he seems less timid. “Well, I was sorta hoping that maybe this — we could be a… thing?”</p>
<p>“A thing?” Derek echoes, teasingly. Internally, fireworks are exploding in his heart, and he can barely contain his excitement at the idea. </p>
<p>Will rolls his eyes. “Yes, asshole. Like a dating kind of thing.”</p>
<p>“Oh you don’t even know what’s coming.” Derek shakes his head. “I’m gonna date the shit outta you.”</p>
<p>Will’s lips twitch into a smirk. “Is that so?”</p>
<p>“What, you think all that poetry’s just for show?” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t put it past you.” </p>
<p>“Ugh, just you wait until school starts. You’re gonna have the best goddamn time of your life Poindexter.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Will reaches out and grabs the front of Derek’s shirt, “you could start now by putting your money where your mouth is and kissing me again Nurse.”</p>
<p>Derek doesn’t need to be told twice.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i></i></p>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p>Derek tosses his neck pillow and his notebook onto the passenger seat. His dad comes out of the garage, lugging their cooler and his suitcase. </p>
<p>Will and Mr. Poindexter are also packing their car, getting ready for the drive back home. Derek hears the trunk slam, and his dad walks over to the Poindexter’s car. </p>
<p>“Hey,” his dad says, opening up his arms. “It was good to see you.”</p>
<p>Mr. Poindexter hugs him. “Yeah man, it’s always great to see you.” He walks over to Derek, pulling him into a hug as well. “It was very nice to meet you Derek. I’m glad you and Will got along so well.” He winks. </p>
<p>Derek’s face warms. “Likewise.” </p>
<p>Will comes around the front of the car. “Are you all packed?”</p>
<p>“I think so.” Derek fights the smile tugging at his mouth. “I have something for you.” He grabs his notebook and rips out a page. “Here.”</p>
<p>Will takes it and skims the words scrawled on the page. Derek has the pleasure of watching his face slowly turn redder and redder. </p>
<p><i>“Jesus,”</i> Will coughs. “That’s… something.”</p>
<p>“For you to look forward to.”</p>
<p>“Also, how’d you write this so fast?” </p>
<p>“What can I say?” Derek shrugs nonchalantly. “I had a lot of inspiration.”</p>
<p>“Derek!” The car behind him starts. “We gotta hit the road.” </p>
<p>Will wraps his arms around Derek’s neck. “Bye. Text me, alright?” </p>
<p>“Of course,” Derek says. “Have a safe drive home.”</p>
<p>“Right back at you.” Will steps back, drifting towards his car. “Hey,” he calls out, as Derek climbs into his seat. He smirks. “See you in the fall.”</p>
<p>Derek’s dad pulls out of the driveway. He does at least wait until the house is out of view before turning to Derek with the biggest grin on his face. </p>
<p>“So,” he says, not even bothering to hide the joy in his voice. “Tell me about Will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>boy there sure isn’t much fishing for a fic set on a fishing trip huh</p>
<p>also, mr. nurse and mr. poindexter love and support their sons!!!!!!!</p>
<p>happy pride month! my gift to you is a fun, fluffy, summery fic and i hope you all enjoy</p>
<p>(edit 06/29: please do not take medical advice from this. i am not a trained medical professional, so the proper procedures for cpr and victims of near-drowning (?) are not accurately reflected in this fic and should not be referenced when/if dealing with a real-life situation. thank you and stay safe!) </p>
<p>comments/kudos/bookmarks are always appreciated! :)</p>
<p>come say hi to me on tumblr! <a href="https://omgdexnursey.tumblr.com/">@omgdexnursey</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>